


Taction

by astrantia



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No seriously this is just me gushing out how handsy they are with each other, Sappy, like wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrantia/pseuds/astrantia
Summary: Yuzuru outstretched his palm towards him, and Javier greeted them with his own before linking their fingers together. In unison, they squeezed their clasped hands. Javier was momentarily lost in the crinkles on the side of Yuzuru’s eyes and their intertwined fingers lingered longer than necessary. Neither paid it much mind as they let go to join the other skaters, shoulders almost brushing together.Five things they could get away with in public, and one they kept to themselves in secrecy.





	

**i.**

 

Yuzuru was still clapping when Javier skated towards him. The usual focused expression the Japanese wore whenever he’s on the ice was replaced with a giddy grin and glimmering eyes. Pure joy radiated from him as he reveled in the fun atmosphere of the gala.

 

Javier couldn’t help but broaden his smile, especially after seeing how Yuzuru’s face lightened up more the closer he went. The view was almost as dazzling as the sequins sewn into Yuzuru’s clothes.

 

Yuzuru outstretched his palm towards him, and Javier greeted them with his own before linking their fingers together. In unison, they squeezed their clasped hands. Javier was momentarily lost in the crinkles on the side of Yuzuru’s eyes and their intertwined fingers lingered longer than necessary. Neither paid it much mind as they let go to join the other skaters, shoulders almost brushing together. 

 

**ii.**

 

The crook of Yuzuru’s neck had become a home for Javier’s hand.

 

While Yuzuru had needed some time to get used to it when they were in the process becoming friends, he didn’t have any problem with it now and even found some kind of comfort in it. The weight of that warm palm always snapped him back to reality whenever he’s too caught up in his own frustration and upon feeling those fingers gave a light knead, all his tension would subside.

 

So when Javier’s hand made its way once more to the space between his neck and shoulder blade, Yuzuru voluntarily went closer, taking in whatever that warmth had for him. When Javier told him a joke—with his mouth right beside Yuzuru’s ears so his voice wouldn’t be blocked out by the booming music—while his thumb rubbed his shoulder blade in a circular motion, Yuzuru’s giggle was not fully caused by his admittedly funny remark. When Javier’s hand gave him one last squeeze before the Spaniard dropped it to line up, Yuzuru almost shivered and the crook of his neck felt burning, as if Javier had left a trail of fire on it.

 

**iii.**

 

When Yuzuru had become comfortable enough to initiate physical contact with him, Javier should had seen that he would be on the end of the Japanese’s mischievous streak.

 

Unfortunately for him, it’s so easy to be fooled by Yuzuru’s closed-eyes smile, round cheeks, and endearing mannerism—three things that’s currently gracing Javier with their presence as Yuzuru waved towards other skaters with an arm thrown around Javier's shoulders. It was almost like Yuzuru was clinging to him, but Javier didn’t mind it one bit, considering his own hand was on Yuzuru’s waist.

 

Suddenly, the weight on his shoulders became heavier and heavier until Javier felt off-balance. That was when he realized Yuzuru had let his body go limp and put all of his weight to Javier, that little—

 

Nevertheless, Yuzuru’s wellbeing was still Javier’s main concern. Thereby, he used his hand that was on Yuzuru’s waist to support the Japanese man until he was seated properly on the couch behind them. Yuzuru’s arm slithered out of Javier’s shoulder, his grin—now tinged with mischief—met Javier’s exasperated eyes.

 

**iv.**

Javier’s hand second home was probably Yuzuru’s waist.

 

Brian had told them that they’re threading on dangerous ground with this one, but they both liked it, which meant that they were inevitably going to slip up from time to time.

 

Yuzuru never minded those slip-ups.

 

However, Yuzuru also needed to force himself from leaning in whenever Javier’s arm snuck around his waist during medal ceremony photograph. He reminded himself that another’s skater hand was on his back, so it wouldn’t do well if he reacted he same way he usually did.

 

But then, Javier fingers started ticking his waist.

 

Yuzuru didn’t need to look in order to know Javier’s smile had turned mischievous. “Stop!” he reprimanded. That didn’t work, so he elbowed the Spaniard, yet it only made the tickles even more ruthless. Yuzuru tried so hard to keep still, yet he couldn’t keep himself from squirming. After several futile attempts to made Javier stop, the photographers were finally finished.

 

Javier’s hand was still on his waist when he stepped off the podium, and Yuzuru honestly didn’t know which was worse, so he swiftly skated away to greet the audience.

 

 **v.**  

One of the perks of dating Yuzuru was this: he loved hugs as much as Javier did.

 

This came in handy whenever Javier was feeling down. Upon seeing the pulled up hoodie, Yuzuru understood and spread out his arms. Javier wasted no time diving into the embrace and burying his face in Yuzuru’s shoulder. The pats Yuzuru gave to his back were almost as soothing as Yuzuru’s presence itself. Javier took a deep breath and slowly, his energy that was sapped by the bad skate rejuvenated.

 

They parted and Yuzuru asked, “Feeling better now?”

 

The smile adorning Yuzuru’s face was so sweet that Javier wanted to kiss it silly. But he couldn’t do that here, so he settled for returning the curve of Yuzuru’s lips and answering, “Yeah.”

 

Yuzuru brightened and he immediately invited Shoma—who was standing beside them the whole time with a dumbstruck expression Javier almost cackled at—in the conversation, pushing him towards Javier.

 

Yuzuru’s eagerness to include his junior was always endearing.

 

**(vi.)**

The sound of the bathroom door creaking open grabbed Yuzuru’s attention. “Javi,” he called out as a figure stepped out and he put his phone on the nightstand.

 

Javier walked towards the bed and sat down, ready to lie beside Yuzuru but the sight of water trickling down Javier’s curls alarmed him. He sat up and put his hands of Javier’s shoulders. “No. Hair’s still wet.”

 

With something akin to a pout, Javier took the towel slung over his shoulders in his hand, but Yuzuru’s stopped him. “Let me.”

 

Javier looked at him for a moment before complied with a small smile. Yuzuru kneeled behind Javier and worked his hands in a repetitive motion with the towel to dry Javier’s hair. Sometimes, he ran his fingers through it, just to see how dry it already was. And to indulge himself.

 

“You really like my hair, don’t you?” Javier inquired with an amused tone.

 

“It's soft and thick,” Yuzuru answered. After several more stroking motions, he returned the towel to Javier’s shoulders.

 

“Finished?” Javier asked with an expectant grin.

 

Yuzuru nodded, and that was all it took for Javier to tackle him to the bed. Laugh echoed out of their mouth as Javier wrapped his arm around him, while his other hand mussed up Yuzuru’s hair.

 

Yuzuru playfully slapped Javier’s shoulder blade. The Spanish skater pulled back and their eyes locked. As if they were pulled in by the gravitational force each other had, they closed the gap between them and their lips met, slow and sweet.

 

Yuzuru relaxed as Javier hand went from his shoulder to his back and his waist. The Spaniard pulled him closer, so Yuzuru relished in his body heat, settling his own hand on Javier’s back.

 

They parted. Javier’s gaze flickered to his lips before meeting his eyes with such adoration Yuzuru’s heart fluttered in his ribcage. “Hi,” Javier said.

 

Yuzuru smiled, the crinkles on the side of his eyes appearing. “Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> long story short, yuzuvier is taking over my life and I need something to pour out all these feels before Exam Hell™ drags me under again. 
> 
> thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it! ♡


End file.
